Beautiful Soul
by Give up your Prejudices
Summary: This is a songfic in Edward's POV. It is supposed to portray how Edward felt after leaving Bella and coming back. Enjoy!


Okay, I really don't want to do homework, so I'm just writing more songfics

June 4, 2008

**Okay, I really don't want to do homework, so I'm just writing more songfics. (I'm best at them!) I hope you like this one. This is just another one of those oh so cute scenes between Bella and Edward. It would most likely take place after Edward comes back in New Moon. I don't own any of this stuff. Stephenie Meyer and Jesse McCartney do. Enjoy!**

Edward's POV

Bella looks so peaceful when she is asleep. After what I put her through in Italy, she needs peace. All because of me, she almost got murdered in Italy. She was so tired and scared. The look on her face killed me. She looked happy to see me, but was hesitant; like she was afraid of me. I'm afraid I have hurt her too much.

Ugh! I hate it when she pulls her quilt up over her face! I have to gently pull it back down every time. I love to look at her. She is beautiful.

I'm not sure what I'm going to do. She wants to be a vampire like me, or at least that's what she wanted before I broke her heart. I don't know if she can take me back, but I don't know if I can risk taking her soul. I want to stay and keep her with me, but at what cost?

There was a song I had listened to while I was away. I kept playing it because it reminded me so much of Bella. I kept hearing it play through my mind as I thought. Bella needed to hear those lyrics……

I decided to sing to her. Usually I sing our lullaby to calm her down, but she needs to hear these lyrics. She was sleeping so peacefully…..I lay down next to her and wrapped my arm around her. She slept silently, but moved in closer to me. I kissed her lightly on the forehead…..

I started to hum the melody at first…then I started to sing the lyrics lightly in hear ear. I felt her sigh and move into me….

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_

She slowly opened her eyes as I paused in my singing. She looked at me as if in thought. She looked deep into my eyes. Seeing if I meant the words, I'm sure. I gave her the most reassuring look I could conjure up. This was coming from my heart, whether I wrote the song or not. I saw a smile spread across her face, so I continued with the lyrics….__

I know that you are something special  
To you I'd be always faithful  
I want to be what you always needed  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

Your beautiful soul, yeah  
You might need time to think it over  
But im just fine moving forward  
I'll ease your mind  
If you give me the chance  
I will never make you cry cmon lets try

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

Am I crazy for wanting you  
Baby do you think you could want me too  
I don't wanna waste your time  
Do you see things the way I do  
I just wanna know if you feel it too  
There is nothing left to hide

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  


She lay quietly through the entire song. I hummed a few more notes, and then took her hands in mine. I was sure she was fully awake now. I looked her in the eyes and kissed her.

At first she seemed to freeze up as if awaiting impact. Slowly she got more into it, the kiss deepened.

"Edward…."She said in a breathless voice when I let her come up for air.

I was a little breathless myself, "Yes?"

"Did you really mean that? Do you really want me? Do you really love me?"

I looked at her shocked. I was pretty sure she thought I didn't want her, but for her to think I didn't love her…..I couldn't fathom it. I smiled and heard her heart beat a little faster. "Yes I love you. I always have, always will. Never doubt that. I want you. I just don't know if you want me, after what I have done to you."

She nodded her head, showing that she understood. She took a moment to reply. I was trying to read her face the entire time, but she kept up an emotionless mask.

"Please don't leave me." She whispered.

I felt heart-broken as I saw a single tear slide down her cheek. I had hurt her so much. It wasn't going to happen again. "I am staying, forever. I am so sorry I hurt you, it will never happen again." With that said I kissed her until I heard her heart fluttering. I started to sing our lullaby…..

Within a minute she was asleep, snuggled close in my arms. I smiled, knowing everything would be okay.

**I tried to make it longer than my last couple. It may have been a little OOC, but I tried to keep it close! I hope you liked it. Please review or I will think you didn't like it. My last songfic got 59 hits and only 2 reviews!? I'm not going to make you, but it would be nice!**


End file.
